Compañeros de alma
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Tres one-shots ambiatados en distintos universos y con distintas formas de encontrar a tu compañero de alma. No obstante, de una u otra forma Bipper, Wirt y Finn siempre terminaran juntos.
1. Marks and Colors

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! ¡Aquí Lidya!

Muy bien, aquí está el primero de los one-shots del Universo Alternativo de Compañeros de alma, una idea que me surgió viendo un viejísimo post en Tumblr y bueno quise escribir algo de ello. Me ha gustado como ha quedado, si debo ser sincera, y hasta se quedó como para hacerlo una historia más larga ummm... ya veremos. Primero haré los otros dos y ya me decidiré.

Esto está afectado en un Universo más normal, al menos para Finn y Wirt, ya saben, escuela y eso. Dipper más bien esta en el mismo Gravity Falls de siempre. Los personajes también son más grandes, de 18 en adelante.

Este primer capítulo se maneja que hay personas que tienen el sistema de color (ven a blanco y negro hasta que ven a su compañero de alma) y otras nacen con marcas (tatuajes en las muñecas que dan una pista de quien es su compañero/a y algunos afortunados que tienen tatuado un nombre).

Con eso explicado. ¡Comencemos!

Advertencias: Mucho romance, si tus niveles de azúcar están altos no recomiendo leer esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soul Mates AU: Colors and Marks

Finn siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su compañero de alma. Si era hombre o mujer, si era más alto o más bajo que él, si le gustaría las mismas cosas que a él; fantaseaba con aquella persona, unos días pensando que era rubio/a, otros que era castaño/a, aunque claro, no podía realmente imaginar esto, pues él era de las personas que había nacido con el sistema de color y por tanto nunca en su vida había visto nada a colores.

Su amiga Bonnibel le había intentado explicar cómo era eso de ver el mundo a color (ella ya había encontrado a su compañera de alma en una chica llamada Marceline), pero… ¿cómo se podía describir un color? Por más que Bonnie se esforzó el solo se sacó un dolor de cabeza.

En fin, no había prisa ¿no? Tarde o temprano encontraría a esa persona indicada, alguien que no se burlaría de su nariz larga, alguien que no se quejaría de sus manos frías, que encontraría bonitos sus grandes ojos y su alborotada cabellera.

Aquellos pensamientos le hacían sonreír y perderse en sus sueños… mala cosa cuando se estaba en un salón de clases.  
Por andar en su nube se perdió la presentación del nuevo estudiante y apenas oyó un "siéntate junto a Finn" antes de que el joven caminara en su dirección.

-Un placer conocerte, soy Wirt y espero que seamos buenos compañeros- se presentó el muchacho con una sonrisa amable antes de sentarse junto a él.

-Y-Yo soy Finn M-Mertens- respondió por poco tragándose su propia lengua.

¿La razón? Podía ver a Wirt en colores. Veía con claridad que su cabello era de color caoba y que sus ojos eran de un bonito color almendra, el color de su ropa, el color de su piel, todos esos colores que nunca había visto, pero que ahora podía nombrar.

Ahora bien, cuando alguien encontraba a su compañero de alma se le decía inmediatamente ¡Y cómo no! Ya era de por sí un logro encontrar a tu persona destinada como para perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Sin embargo, él no le dijo nada a Wirt, ¿Por qué? Pues porque se suponía que ahora todo debería estar en colores, pero él solo veía a Wirt, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Es que acaso Wirt no era realmente su compañero? ¿Sus ojos eran defectuosos? ¿ÉL era defectuoso?

Todas esas preguntas y más se revolvieron en su cabeza haciendo que se mareara.

-"S-Será mejor que cierre la boca hasta que resuelva esto"- se dijo aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo resolverlo.

¿Qué se hacía cuando tú propio cuerpo te odiaba?

./././././././././././././././.

En los próximos meses no encontró una solución, no obstante, sí que encontró que Wirt era la persona más dulce y amable del mundo.

Era tan fácil llevarse con él que a veces le asustaba.

Nunca se había sentido así.

Le encantaba.

Y Wirt parecía sentirse igual a su alrededor; se tenían plena confianza y se contaban todo, desde las cosas más vanas hasta lo más personal, Wirt incluso le había mostrado sus marcas; una era un triángulo con un pino dentro y la otra un copo de nieve (por alguna razón el corazón se le fue a la garganta cuando vio esta última).

-Es raro que una persona tenga dos marcas- le dijo Wirt cuando se las mostró- y después de mucho investigar me entere de que quiere decir que tengo dos personas destinadas.

Aquello hizo que su respiración se detuviera un instante. Eso era, eso era: ¡Tenía dos compañeros! ¡Por eso solo veía a Wirt!

Estaba tan feliz que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no besar al más alto.

-¿W-Wirt?- llamó con voz ronca, sentía que quería llorar de felicidad y al mismo tiempo golpearse por su idiotez, tantos meses preocupándose, desperdiciando el tiempo…

-¿Sí, pasa algo, Finn?- respondió Wirt mirándolo preocupado.

-H-Hay algo que debo confesarte, y-y creo que debí habértelo dicho antes- dijo intentando controlarse- Yo- p-puedo verte… como que puedo verte realmente.

Wirt lo miró confuso un segundo antes de que captara el significado y sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

-¿Q-Quieres decir que tú- tú puedes verme a color?- le interrogó.

-Sí, pero no te lo había dicho porque eres solo tú y creía que había algo mal conmigo, pero creo que es porque yo también tengo dos compañeros, el mismo compañero que te falta a ti- explico aun un poco temeroso de su reacción.

Sus miedos eran infundados. En un instante tenía a Wirt besándolo con toda la pasión que podía estando en un lugar público, recitando pequeños versos en su oreja y haciéndole promesas de amor eterno, prometiéndole igualmente que encontrarían a su otro compañero, pasara lo que pasara.

Nunca se había sentido tan amado ni había querido hacer sentir a otra persona que lo amaba.

Y pensar que tenía otra persona que lo haría sentir así… le iba a estallar el corazón de tanto amor.

./././././././././././.

Pronto él y su novio (esa palabra todavía le causaba emoción) se graduaron de la escuela y tomaron un viaje para celebrarlo.  
Wirt había elegido el lugar: Gravity Falls, un pequeño pueblo perdido entre los bosques. Cuando le preguntó porque había elegido aquel lugar, su castaño contesto que era una corazonada, aquello le había bastado.

Resulto que Gravity Falls tenía un encanto extraño, como si fuera uno de esos lugares donde podía pasar cualquier cosa, buena o mala. El aire estaba cargado de energía, o al menos eso les parecía a ellos.

Se instalaron en un pequeño departamento y salieron a explorar. El pueblo no tenía muchas atracciones, aunque pronto descubrieron el camino que llevaba a "La cabaña del Misterio"; los pueblerinos les dijeron que no era recomendable ir ahí, pues estaba atendida por un hombre joven que tenía reputación de excéntrico y loco.

Sin importar las malas palabras hacia el lugar había querido visitarlo.

Cuando entraron lo primero que los recibió fue una voz, aunque no hablaba con ellos.

-No sé para que seguimos haciendo esto, Bill, es ridículo… No seas así Pine Tree, algún día las cosas mejoraran- ¿era su imaginación o la voz había cambiado ligeramente en la segunda frase?

Quien había hablado era un joven de cabellos castaños y un parche en el ojo izquierdo detrás de un mostrador. Su expresión era la de alguien que se está preguntando seriamente que hace en esta vida.

Por alguna razón esa visión le estaba partiendo el corazón y, por su expresión, Wirt estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

-¿Uh? ¿Clientes?- dijo el muchacho reparando en ellos.

Tuvo una sensación muy extraña cuando lo vio, como cuando uno está viendo una de esas ilusiones ópticas, pero por más que se esfuerza no ve nada. Querer ver y no poder hacerlo. Hacía que le dolieran los ojos.

Wirt tragó duro cuando su vista se posó en las muñecas del joven. En una tenía un copo de nieve igualito al que él tenía por Finn y en el otro tenía tatuada una pulsera de palabras de las cuales alcanzo a leer un par, sonaba como un poema que había escrito hace mucho. Oh, dios, ¿eso quería decir qué…?

Finn no pensaba quedarse con la duda, Wirt y él se habían comido en preocupación por su otro compañero, pensando en lo solo que se debía sentir sin ninguno de ellos dos.

Sin pensarlo se inclinó sobre el mostrador y le arrancó el parche. El muchacho estaba demasiado sorprendido para detenerlo y en un instante un ojo de un amarillo brillante y pupila felina le devolvió la mirada.

El mundo estalló en colores en un segundo y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

Esta vez sí que lloró de la alegría.

-¡Es él! ¡Oh, Wirt, es él!- exclamó riendo entre lágrimas- ¡Y no es uno, son dos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí queda. El final es tan afdhdkhdkh, no sé, me gusto.

Próximo capitulo: Colors.


	2. Colors

¡Hola a todos! Aquí el segundo one-shot del AU de Compañeros del alma, igualmente está ambientado en un universo parecido al primero, díganme que les parece.

# AU Soulmates: Colors #

Dipper estaba harto, de verdad que lo estaba y no lo escondía. Odiaba aquello, odiaba su situación y odiaba al mundo por ser de aquella manera.

Cuando era pequeño, soñaba con el día en que encontraría a su persona destinada, creyendo que sería el día más feliz de su vida, agradeciendo tener una manera de saber quién sería esa persona... oh cómo quisiera volver a viajar en el tiempo para golpearse a sí mismo y sacarse esa tonta noción.

La realidad era que el sistema le había causado más problemas que otra cosa.

En su vida se había enamorado muchas veces, pero en cada ocasión lo habían dejado con el corazón en la mano y un poco más destrozado que la vez anterior, ¿La razón? Fácil: Al verse sabían que no eran compañeros de alma.

¿¡Y qué más daba?! ¡No porque no lo fueran significaba que no podían ser felices! El conocía gente que sin ser compañeros se amaban tanto cómo un ser humano podía amar a otro. Pero no, todos sus amores querían a su dichoso compañero o nada.

Y terminó odiando el sistema.

Con el tiempo se quedó solo. Mabel encontró a su compañera de alma en una chica llamada Sara y se había mudado con ella. Soos y Melody se habían casado y mudado. Wendy había seguido su vida junto con Robbie. Su tío Stan y Ford estaban viajando en busca de las rarezas del mundo.

Y él se había quedado solo en Gravity Falls... excepto por alguien.

Era gracioso cómo funcionaban las cosas (¿o era mejor decir que eran crueles?): Un verano un triángulo diabólico está poniendo en riesgo tu dimensión y quiere matarte, y siete años después ese mismo triángulo es tú único amigo y compañía.

Bueno, todo dicho, Bill lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

Sus días haciendo investigación y atendiendo la Cabaña del Misterio eran más llevaderos si al final podía hablar un poco con Bill mientras dormía.

Pero quería más que solo eso. Tanto cómo había llegado a odiar las relaciones sentimentales su alma seguía siendo enamoradiza y no pasó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que se había enamorado.

Aquello le dio miedo. Lo último que necesitaba era que la única persona (demonio) en su vida también lo rechazará.

Empero, cuando había mencionado lo del sistema de color Bill se había reído.

-Eso es una cosa humana y yo no soy humano,- le había dicho con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su ojo- no me podría importar menos si eres daltónico o no.

Eso era justamente lo que había deseado oír.

No podían tener relación física como tal, no con Bill siendo una entidad intangible en el plano que él habitaba.

Por lo cual no tardo en encontrar una solución a eso: Un hechizo qué ataría sus esencias para siempre, que le permitiría a Bill habitar su cuerpo permanentemente.

Su compañero/a se podía ir al carajo. Se negaba a vivir con el sistema que tanto dolor le había causado. Podía vivir felizmente sin ver ni un solo color y que él o ella hicieran lo mismo.

Resulto no ser tan fácil.

Nunca se arrepintió de estar con Bill. El demonio era lo mejor que le había pasado y creía poder decir que Bill pensaba lo mismo de él. Compartían mente y cuerpo, se amaban, se protegían ¿Qué había mejor que eso?  
No lo sabía, no obstante, un pedazo de su corazón seguía anhelando un algo (o mejor dicho, a un alguien) que no tenía.

Lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía.

././././.

Lo dicho: El destino era una perra. No había otro modo de llamarlo.

Este pensamiento era muy claro cuando, después de años estando solo, de quererlos a su lado y que nunca llegarán, esos dos se presentaron en la Cabaña.

Uno era un rubio de mediana estatura y enormes ojos azules. El otro era un castaño muy alto y con amables ojos color avellana.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Muy sencillo: Porque en cuanto el rubio le arrancó el parche que utilizaba para cubrir el ojo de Bill (signo tangible del hechizo) y los miró a los ojos el mundo estalló en colores.

Eran sus compañeros de alma. El poder verlos, realmente verlos era genial, fantástico, sublime... lo odiaba.

-¡Eres tú!- exclamó el de ojos azules casi saltando de la alegría.

-Eres tú- hizo eco el alto castaño, mirándolo como si no pudiera creerse que realmente estuviera ahí.

-Yo soy Finn- se presentó el rubio- y él es Wirt- dijo señalando a su compañero- ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Ambos parecían impacientes por su respuesta.

-Largo-gruñó poniéndose en pie.

-¿Uh?- Finn retrocedió con expresión herida y por un momento aquello le rompió el corazón, pero logró controlarse.

-Largo- repitió más fuerte; los quería lejos de él lo más rápido posible.

-N-No comprendo- dijo el de ojos avellana abrazando al rubio de manera protectora; sintió un punzada en el pecho, ¿su compañero le tenía mie-? ¡Carajo, no! ¡Ellos no eran nada de él! ¡Ni siquiera los conocía!- somos tus com-

-¡Me importa poco!- grito dejando escapar su enojo- ¿Creen que porque lo son me voy a tirar a sus pies? Aja, sí, claro- dijo con voz sarcástica.

-Ahora, Pine Tree, eso fue llanamente grosero- le regaño el demonio con su propia boca.

-Tú no te metas, Bill. No es asunto tuyo- le contesto enojado.

-Cómo tú cuerpo es también el mío, creo que sí es asunto mío.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto...

-Sí, pero no los has dejado ni hablar.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digan instantáneamente que me aman solo porque soy su compañero? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso ser una marioneta del sistema!

-¿Por qué no? Serías una linda marioneta.

-¡Esperen!- la voz de Wirt interrumpió su argumento- N-No comprendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero... ¿básicamente estás diciendo que no quieres aceptarnos porque no nos conoces?- interrogó.

-Sí, exactamente, que bueno que lo comprendan. Ahora, adiós.- contesto aun un poco ofuscado.

Wirt intercambio una mirada con Finn y ambos asintieron cómo llegando a un acuerdo silencioso.

-Eso solo quiere decir que tenemos que enamorarte- dijo Wirt cómo si no fuera gran cosa.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Eeeeentonces- dijo Finn sonriendo- ¿A qué horas termina tu turno, guapo?- preguntó para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-"Fuck".- se dijo.

*/*/*/*/*/

-Olvida lo de que eres terriblemente persistente, ELLOS son terriblemente persistentes- le dijo Bill unas semanas más tarde.

No podía más que concordar.

Finn y Wirt no lo habían dejado ni un solo día sin al menos una muestra de su cariño. Unas veces era una carta o un poema dejados en el mostrador, otras algún halago, unas más alguno de ellos se presentaba a la hora del almuerzo con comida casera (y seguía diciéndose que solo había aceptado la comida porque él no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida) y finalmente estaban las serenatas bajo su ventana, yendo desde una balada romántica digna de una película hasta movidos temas pop (el cómo habían adivinado que gustaba de ese género musical era un misterio).

Era muy difícil resistirse a todo aquello y notaba como su resolución se desmoronaba poco a poco. Lo peor de todo era que Bill se estaba encariñando con ellos tanto como él.

Era una guerra perdida, pero no quería admitirlo... hasta que hicieron algo que nadie había hecho por él en un largo tiempo: Defenderlo.

-Ohhh, miren quien está aquí: Dipper fenómeno Pines.

Ignoró lo mejor que pudo la voz de aquel tarado.

-¡Hey, chico Misterio! ¿A dónde vas? ¿A visitar a un hombre lobo?

Una de sus manos se tensó, Bill quería hacerlos trizas.

-"Cálmate, no valen la pena, solo son unos imbéciles"- lo intentó disuadir a través de su vínculo mental.

-"Precisamente: Nadie los extrañará, de hecho, le estoy haciendo un favor al mundo"- rebatió Bill con furia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás hablando con los muertos? Jajajaja.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y puedes despedirte de tú horrible cara- dijeron un par de voces detrás de los idiotas que se estaban burlando de él.

Eran Finn y Wirt, ambos con expresiones que daban miedo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el primero de los tarados.

-Oh, nadie, solo alguien con más modales que tú- contesto Wirt con voz hosca.

-¿Quieren pelea o qué?- amenazó otro.

-Solo si no te callas- respondió Finn poniéndose en guardia.

././././././././././

Al final Wirt terminó con un ojo morado y la nariz de Finn no había parado de sangrar por 5 minutos, pero a los otros les había ido peor.

-No puedo creer que se hayan metido en una pelea- dijo untando un poco de ungüento en el ojo de Wirt; estaban de vuelta en la Cabaña- no me los imaginaba del tipo agresivo.

-Solo lo somos cuando peligra algo que amamos- respondió Finn tirando todos los pañuelos llenos de su sangre.

-U-Umm- aquello lo petrifico. Ciertamente sabía que sentían los otros dos, pero era diferente oírlo. Se asombró descubriendo que no le molestaba, al contrario, ¿Y ahora qué? Se había comportado cómo un bastardo.

Wirt se dio cuenta de su dilema y le dirigió una mirada amable.

-No tienes que decir nada, Dipper, entendemos porque no querías aceptarnos cuando llegamos de la nada.- le dijo.

-Quizás fue para mejor, ahora podemos decir que te amamos por quien eres- acotó Finn sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Bill- Soy un demonio ¿saben? Cómo en una criatura venida de una dimensión de pesadilla.

-Y yo nací en Alaska ¿y qué?- inquirió Finn con una risita.

-Tú también eres parte de esto, no importa si eres humano o no, igual te amamos- le aseguró Wirt.

Sintió como si algo cálido se expandiera dentro de su pecho haciéndolo muy feliz y al mismo tiempo haciendo que lágrimas bajarán por sus mejillas.

-Estúpidos humanos y sus sentimientos- dijo Bill limpiándose las lágrimas- Pine Tree deja de llorar- le reclamó- No creo ser el único que está llorando- respondió sonriendo.

Finn y Wirt les devolvieron la sonrisa, dispuestos a darle todo lo que pidieran, a ser pacientes y amorosos con él; no solo porque fuera su compañero, sino porque realmente lo amaban.

Seguía odiando al sistema, pero no podía odiarlos a ellos.


	3. Marks

_La última parte de los one-shots de Soulmates, esta vez sí está ambientado en el universo de los Bad End._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios ¡Los amo a todos! 3_

 _# Soulmates AU: Marks #_

Wirt siempre había sido un romántico sin remedio, por eso es que siempre había anhelado encontrar a su compañero o compañera. A algunas personas les preocupaba no saber el género de su persona destinada, pero él nunca había sido uno con los títulos ¿por qué debería preocuparle? Si el destino le había elegido era por algo.

Cierto que hubo un tiempo en que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener el nombre de Sara tatuado en su muñeca o al menos una imagen que pudiera conectar remotamente con ella. Fue doloroso darse cuenta que eso nunca pasaría, no obstante, el tiempo arregla todo y lo superó, quedando en paz.

Sin embargo, aquel enamoramiento juvenil le acarreó consecuencias inesperadas, ¿Quién diría que saltar la pared del jardín le haría perderse en un lugar como Lo Desconocido?

La experiencia había tenido sus buenas cosas, creía haber crecido como persona, aún si en un lugar cómo aquel no servía de mucho. Había hecho lo que podía para redimirse por sus acciones pasadas con Greg, haciendo lo único que podía para llevarlo a casa, aún si eso significaba que él se quedaría para siempre en Lo Desconocido.

Greg merecía ser feliz, se merecía crecer y algún día encontrar a esa persona a la que haría feliz.

Quizá era para mejor que no conociera a su persona destinada, con cómo era antes la hubiera decepcionado y hecho infeliz.

Aun sabiéndolo y aceptándolo no podía evitar mirar las marcas en sus muñecas y sentir una profunda tristeza.

La que tenía en la muñeca izquierda era una corona con tres pequeñas joyas bien definidas que la hacían totalmente diferente a cualquier otra corona. Si la miraba el suficiente tiempo lo recorría un frío agradable, casi podía escuchar risas alegres y ver sonrisas dulces; por alguna razón los colores blanco y azul cielo le llenaban la cabeza y le inspiraban a componer nanas, como si quisiera dormir a alguien.

En su muñeca derecha portaba un pino con un pequeño ojo en medio, sin duda una marca extraña. Le evocaba el olor a libros, bosque y un ligero aroma a azufre, a fuego, que no le desagradaba; a veces veía un par de ojos llenos de la emoción y curiosidad que solo el desentrañar un misterio podía causar, otras los mismos ojos brillaban con la malicia juguetona de quién se prepara para hacer una travesura, podía ver todo eso con claridad, empero no podía decir de qué color eran los ojos.

Nunca lo iba a saber, ni nunca vería en la realidad las sonrisas, ni escucharía las risas, ni descubriría porque alguien olía a libros y a fuego. No ahora que se había vuelto la nueva Bestia... debió recordar que el destino hacía todo por una razón.

Sus marcas habían sido empujadas (con cierto esfuerzo) al fondo de su cabeza para cuando se encontró con Finn y con Bipper, y tardaron un rato en volver a su consciente.

No pensaba en ellas cuando defendió a Finn por puro instinto.

Tampoco pensaba en ellas cuando hizo el trato con Bill y con Dipper, pidiendo algo como era que se volvieran amigos.

Ni siquiera las recordó al estar todos contando el cómo habían llegado a aquel punto. Tampoco al pasar la primera noche con Finn y al cantarle una de las tantas nanas que había compuesto para que pudiera dormir, ni cuando se dio cuenta de que Bipper aún los vigilaba porque lo traicionaba su olor a libros y azufre.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente al estar preparando el desayuno (tarea que parecía recaer en él de ahora en adelante, pero que no le importaba realizar) que sus ojos se posaron casi por casualidad en la marca de su muñeca derecha.

Entonces fue que la revelación le golpeó cómo una bofetada.

La gente en general solía quejarse de lo abstractas que eran las marcas con imágenes, que básicamente no servían para nada, empero las suyas no podían ser más específicas.

¿Una corona con tres joyas? ¿Un pino con un ojo? ¡¿Qué más quería?! ¿Un letrero que dijera _"Los dos chicos con los que vives"_?

Tuvo que sentarse un momento, de repente sus piernas se negaban a sostenerlo y su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho, posiblemente para ir a entregarse directamente a las manos de Finn y Bipper.

No podía creerlo. Los habían encontrado, aún en aquel lugar los había encontrado ¡Y eran dos! ¡Tenía dos compañeros! ¡Eso era rarísimo! Por el Cielo, el Infierno y todo lo que hay en medio, estaba completo, tenía a sus otras dos mitades, estaba eufórico, estaba en un éxtasis de felicidad ¡Quería hacer un pequeño baile feliz aunque se viera ridículo!

Solo había una cosa que le preocupaba: Ni Finn ni Bipper tenían marcas, lo cual tenía sentido porque no eran de la misma dimensión.

¿Le creerían si les hablaba de todo el asunto de los compañeros de alma? Posiblemente no, se acababan de conocer y él iba decirles que estaban destinados a encontrarse y amarse el resto de sus existencias, hablando de cosas para que la gente te quiera meter en la casa de la risa.

No. Aquella confesión tendría que esperar un tiempo. Si realmente eran compañeros Bipper y Finn también llegarían a quererle y cuando eso pasará él podría decirles todo y asegurarles que su relación iba por buen camino. Mientras tanto estaba contento con hacer todo lo que pudiera por ellos, protegiéndolos y cuidándolos.

Como ya se ha dicho antes, era un romántico incurable. No fue ninguna sorpresa que su corazón cayera rápido y fuerte por aquellos dos muchachos, que cada detalle que aprendía sobre ellos solo sirviera para atarlo más.

Si Finn era un príncipe, él quería ser su sirviente más fiel.

Si Bipper era un titiritero, él quería ser su marioneta favorita.

Y si ambos eran chicos perdidos, él sería su guardián por toda la eternidad.

No había escapatoria, ya no podía concebir la vida sin ellos, prefería la muerte a un día lejos de aquellos dos. Y no solo porque fueran sus compañeros de alma, de verdad se había enamorado de ellos como personas; el hecho de saber que eran sus personas destinadas solo había acelerado las cosas, lo había hecho más perceptivo a los detalles, pero igualmente se habría enamorado de no haberlo sabido.

Realmente no le importaba si los otros dos nunca se enteraban de que eran compañeros, hasta ahora no había visto ninguna señal de que lo quisieran románticamente. Tal vez eran compañeros platónicos, creía recordar haber leído sobre eso alguna vez. Daba igual. Mientras pudiera estar a su lado se sabía perfectamente feliz... y mientras no tuvieran que tocar el tema nunca.

Como siempre, las cosas no salieron como planeaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bipper parando de secar los platos (tarea que le había obligado a hacer) y señalando su muñeca derecha.

Casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que la manga de su camisa se había bajado, dejando al descubierto la marca que simbolizaba al propio Bipper.

-Nada, absolutamente n-nada- se apresuró a contestar, volviendo a esconder su marca debajo de su ropa.- P-Puedo terminar de lavar yo solo, pu-puedes retirarte.

Sabía que estaba siendo planamente sospechoso, pero el miedo le había hecho reaccionar instintivamente.

Bipper era curioso, aún más cuando se le intentaba ocultar algo, no obstante pareció decidir que era suficiente el poder escapar de la tarea doméstica y se retiró sin preguntar nada.

Dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo en un suspiró tembloroso, aquello había estado cerca, _demasiado_ cerca.

El resto del día pudo pasarlo con moderada tranquilidad, aunque le pareció que Finn lo miraba más que de costumbre.

Analizándolo. Como si estuviera intentando figurarse algo sobre él.

Probablemente solo era su paranoia.

Al diablo con la paranoia, sus amigos habían estado hablando entre ellos del asunto, eso era seguro.

Lástima que esa certeza le tuviera que llegar hasta que, al entrar a la cocina y ver a los otros dos (lo cual ya de por sí era raro, ya que él solía levantarse antes que ellos), fuera agresivamente empujado a una silla y que Finn levantará su manga izquierda revelando la corona tatuada en su piel.

-¿Ves? Te dije que era una corona.- exclamó el rubio triunfante.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible.- objetó Bipper y casi enseguida se le ocurrió revisar su otra muñeca.- ¡Aja! Un pino con un ojo, estaba seguro de que era eso.- dijo con tono satisfecho.

-Ohhh- se asombró Finn mirando el otro tatuaje.- No me dijiste que tenía dos tatuajes.

-Eso es porque no lo sabía- contesto Bipper observando más de cerca el tatuaje.

Él estaba inmóvil y flojo como un muñeco. La mortificación le hacía imposible intentar defenderse o decir algo, su cerebro estaba mucho más ocupado procesando lo que había pasado:

Era obvio que Bipper le había hablado de su marca a Finn y se habían puesto a hablar sobre la forma de este (después de todo el demonio solo lo había visto unos segundos como para estar totalmente seguro de la figura), Finn probablemente había revisado mientras él dormía, sin embargo, había mirado su otra muñeca, debía haber suscitado una discusión y, para aclarar toda duda, se habían lanzado contra él.

Sí, aquella era una deducción bastante probable. Ahora la única pregunta que quedaba era si habían llegado a relacionar las marcas con ellos mismos; si ese era el caso él-

-¿Y bien?- la voz impaciente de Bipper lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

No fue hasta entonces que notó que ambos chicos lo miraban como esperando que respondiera a algo, seguramente le habían hecho una pregunta y él no les había oído por estar entrando en pánico.

-Y-Yo...-dijo poniéndose aún más nervioso si cabía- eh... n-no sé qué de-decirles- tartamudeo y era cierto, su cabeza se había quedado en blanco.

-Podrías empezar por decirnos cuando te hiciste estos tatuajes- le sugirió Bipper pasando el pulgar por su marca derecha y causándole un escalofrío, nadie nunca había tocado sus marcas.

-Y por qué te los hiciste- continuó Finn apretando un poco el agarre en su muñeca- o por **quién** \- agregó y una ola de frío le llegó de su dirección.

-N-No son tatuajes- dijo la primera verdad que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Sí claro, y está no es una corona, es un brazalete- le dijo Finn con sarcasmo, no se le veía feliz y cada vez hacía más frío.

-Son m-marcas... de nacimiento, s-se podría decir- explicó lo mejor que pudo- al menos s-siempre las he tenido.

-Marcas de nacimiento más extrañas- replicó Bipper, el tampoco parecía muy feliz y empezó a preguntarse por qué les molestaban tanto lo que ellos creían tatuajes- Lo que tiene Pine Tree en la frente es una marca de nacimiento- dijo levantándose el flequillo para que pudiera ver por segunda vez la constelación en la frente del gemelo Pines; la primera ocasión siendo cuando el mismo Dipper se la había enseñado.- lo que tú tienes en las muñecas, Ciervo, está hecho con tinta.

-En mi dimensión todos tienen marcas- se defendió.

Eso pareció aplacar un poquito a los otros, pero no lo soltaron, algo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Entonces, ¿todos tienen una corona y un pino tatuados?- inquirió Finn curioso.

-¿Son una especie de secta o algo así?-preguntó Bipper.

-¡No! Por supuesto que **no** \- contesto vehementemente; le horrorizaba la idea de que creyeran que estaba metido en un culto y en cuanto a que alguien más quisiera reclamar a Bipper y a Finn cómo compañeros... eso le hacía ver rojo. Sacudió la cabeza apartando el enervante pensamiento.- Cada persona tiene distintas marcas e incluso hay gente que tiene nombres tatuados, son raros y son afortunados porque eso hace todo más fácil- comenzó a divagar sin darse cuenta, tanto era su desespero por hacerse entender.- quiero decir, solo tienes que buscar el nombre de esa persona y ya está, yo corrí con la suerte de que mis marcas fueran muy específicas, digo, ¿cómo podría confundirlas? Eran bastante obvias en cuanto los conocí y- entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demás y cerró la boca.

Tanto Finn como Bipper lo miraban con ojos como platos. No eran tontos y podían deducir con facilidad a donde iba todo su balbuceo.

-¿Quieres decir que...?- interrogó Bipper dudoso de si había captado la idea correctamente.

-En mi dimensión- comenzó a explicar diciéndose que si ya había llegado a ese punto bien podía terminar.- la gente nace con una marca (bueno, yo tengo dos, pero por lo general es solo una) que le ayuda a encontrar a su persona destinada, a su otra mitad- sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le acumulaba en el rostro, debía de verse bastante ridículo con la cara como un tomate.- y e-en mi caso, y-yo... mis co-compa-ñeros son...-intento mirarles, pero le era imposible; muchas veces había fantaseado con el cómo les diría que eran sus compañeros, y definitivamente aquella no era una de las maneras.- _"Bueno, díselos de una vez, no es cómo que no lo hayan deducido ya"_ \- se dijo intentando animarse.

-¡¿Quién demonios es el otro?!- gritaron Mertens y Pines al mismo tiempo, sus caras denotando una profunda molestia.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Su cerebro tuvo un nuevo cortocircuito. _"¿Ellos no... ellos no...?"_

Sintió que su corazón era estrujado por una mano que no tenía ninguna piedad.

Era obvio ¿no? ¿Por qué ellos no lo veían?... ¿O acaso si lo veían, pero hacían cómo que no porque no lo querían cómo compañero?

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su estómago se encogiera de manera dolorosa y sintió un sabor a bilis en la boca, la necesidad de salir huyendo demasiado fuerte para ignorarla.

-¡Fi-Figúrenselo ustedes solos!- grito con voz estridente y parándose de un salto, afortunadamente agarró a los otros dos chicos con la guardia baja y pudo soltarse, no hubiera podido soportar el decirles para que lo rechazaran en su cara.

Corrió a su cuarto y se encogió en un rincón escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, calientes y sin ninguna clase de barrera, apenas podía respirar con todos los gemidos y sonidos de dolor que salían de su garganta, sabía que debía de tener un aspecto horroroso, pero no podía controlarlos, el dolor amenazaba con abrirle el pecho en dos. Comenzó a arrancarse ramas de sus cuernos en un intento de distraer a su mente, empero el dolor de su cabeza no se comparaba en nada al dolor en su pecho; lo único que logró fue llenarse las manos de aceite y que le corriera por un lado de la cara, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

En ese estado lo encontraron Bipper y Finn.

-¡Wirt!-gritaron ambos alarmados y arrodillándose junto a él.

Dejó salir un sonidito estrangulado (no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo que había sido el suficiente para que la garganta le doliera), sus voces le causaban sentimientos cruzados: por un lado eran los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado y solo querían seguir escuchándolos, y por el otro hacían que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al recordar que no lo querían; solo deseaba tirarse al suelo y rogarles que le dejarán quedarse a su lado, que la vida sin ellos sería una tortura, que no podía soportar la idea de un solo día lejos y que si no podían aguantar su presencia, por favor, _POR FAVOR_ , que lo matarán y que acabarán de una vez con el dolor.

Supo que había hablado en voz alta cuando Bipper lo agarró agresivamente de la cara y le dijo con una nota de pánico escondida en su enojo:

-Vuelves a hablar de morirte y te aseguró que voy a encontrar una manera de volverte inmortal solo para poder torturarte por siempre.

La vehemencia de la amenaza fue tal que hizo que sus sollozos se detuvieran... eso y que le parecía que los ojos del demonio estaban más brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Wirt-repitió Finn, él sí tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Una nueva punzada le atravesó, lo último que quería era hacer llorar a sus compañeros.- P-perdónanos.

 _"¿Qué?"_

-Sí, hemos sido un poco lentos y- perdón-concordó Bipper bajando la mirada de una manera totalmente arrepentida, y él se sintió tentado a dejar caer su boca abierta, porque si había algo que nunca hacía el demonio era disculparse y verse arrepentido.

 _"¿Qué?"_

-Hemos sido unos imbéciles- prosiguió Finn sin darse cuenta de su expresión totalmente perpleja.- Digo, ¿darse cuenta que el pino era por Bipper, pero no que la corona era por mí? Solo a un idiota le pasa- aquello le confundió un poco, sin embargo- sí, la pregunta exacta de los chicos había sido "¿Quién es el otro?".

-Me declaro culpable, yo supe enseguida que la corona era por Finn, pero ni siquiera pensé por un instante que el pino fuera por mí- admitió Bipper- supongo que para ser un ente milenario soy bastante imbécil.

 _"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ellos... ellos...!"_

Parecía que los dos muchachos estaban decididos a seguir llamándose con adjetivos cada vez más degradantes, empero los interrumpió antes de que pudieran continuar.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó notando lo ronca que se había puesto su voz, no obstante, lo ignoró.- ¿Están diciendo q-qué no se habían dado cuenta de que una de mis marcas pertenecía a ustedes, pero sí que una era por el otro?- cuestionó para ver si había entendido bien.

-Exacto. Entonces le hice un comentario a Finn sobre lo afortunado que era-contesto el demonio.

-Y respondí que el afortunado era él, nos discutimos un poco y entonces nos dimos cuenta que somos los idiotas más grandes del Universo.- terminó Finn.

-Eso.- acotó Bipper.

-Entonces ¿no me estaban rechazando?- quiso saber aún sin creérselo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contestaron los dos muchachos inmediatamente, luego parecieron darse cuenta de que habían gritado y se sonrojaron un poco.- E-Estamos muy felices de s-ser tus compañeros- dijeron con voz más calma.

Por lo visto no era el único que podía verse como un tomate. Bipper y Finn lo estaban demostrando en aquel instante, le pareció adorable.

-¿Me quieren?- preguntó con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Más que eso, te amamos.

Su visión se volvió a empañar con lágrimas, pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, una enorme sonrisa le surcaba la cara.

-Oye Wirt no tienes que llor-

Los calló dándoles un beso corto, pero apasionado en los labios a ambos, para luego apretarlos contra su pecho.

-Los amo, los amo, los amo- repitió sin parar, por fin siendo capaz de decir esas palabras que hace tanto quería decir.

-Y nosotros a ti-contestaron sus compañeros dejándose abrazar.

 _Fin_


End file.
